My beloved
by The Great Uniter
Summary: By some shady dealings Anti-Cosmo was forced into marriage with Anti-Wanda, blindly unaware. Now with the truth coming out, nothing stops him from marrying his love, his mate, his queen, Carly. Though many don't take well to their leader's choice, after all who would understand a pure bred Anti-Fairy loving a half human, half fairy hybrid?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
2,000 years ago  
anti Cosmo had everything he ever wanted he was the ruler of the anti fairies after is father quiet then he took over for him. He had a wife for the past 2 weeks but AC knew there was something missing in his life and some how he knew since court that anti Wanda was hiding something from him. Anti Cosmo was writing away when anti Wanda came into the room looking guilty very guilty. "Um anti Cosmo" AW said nervously "what!" Anti Cosmo said annoyed looking at his 'wife'.  
"I..i separated you and your real lover" AW said AC looked shocked that's  
why AC never felt anything for aw but then how did they get together?

"Anti Cosmo..I..I's so sarry!" Aw said. "I dont care what you have to say I  
hate you,this marriage is over I'm going to find out who my real lover is" AC said poofing them to fairy world "Jor"! Jorgen cut him off, rubbing his temples in pain, "Yes you want a divorce, every anti-, fairy, and Pixie can hear that!"

Anti-Cosmo rolled his eyes , "Pixies really, isn't that a little overly drama-" A call came in on the speaker, HP, "To make this as blunt as possible, yes AC we can hear you." Anti-Cosmo muttered 'comments' under his breath. Jorgen continued, "But issuing a divorce isn't allowed according to-." Anti-Cosmo cut him off "Yes the rules, or da rules as you fairies refer to it, but I am an opposite of that b*** Cosmo and of that he never will divorce anyone, which means I should do the opposite! Isn't that right?" Anti Cosmo said getting annoyed.

Jorgen stunned, "Wow you are a genius, since you put it that way, sign here."

Poof! A giant scroll appeared calling for a divorce.

Both anti-fairies started to sign on the dotted line, but it took Anti-Wanda a half hour to do so. Anti-Cosmo, *yawnnn*, "Finally! You can barley manage to write your own name let alone think for yourself!" Anti-Wanda, "Ya over bearming brettish sob!" Poof! Jorgen poofed the two away before they caused his migraine to explode within his head.

2,000 years later  
Lying upside down on the couch was Carly while Anti-Bella cleaned up the kitchen in their small house on the outskirts of Anti-Fairy town. Anti-Carly sighed, "Hey sis?" Anti-Bella shouted from the other room, "What!" Carly said. "im 17 and i don't have a boyfriend, what's wrong with me?" Anti-Bella said coming in, "Nothing,, it's just that you've never found the right fairy yet, or anti-fairy." Carly said "But what fairy, anti-fairy or mythical creature would date me?" Carly shrugged.

Suddenly something poofed in the room, it was the mail boy. Mail-boy, "Uh, letter for uh, Carly." Carly sits up, "That's me. Takes the letter and hands him a tip. She continues, "Thanks mail boy" Poof! He disappeared in a flash. Carly sat on the couch. Anti-Bella, "Well don't stare at it, open it." Inside the contents contained a letter and it read:

My dearest Carly

How have you been,little one?

We have something to discuss and I'm afraid it can't wait. Meet me at my home at noon.

Anti Cosmo

Carly wide eyed fainted. Anti-Bella read the note "aww your sweetheart wants to meet you"

Carly blushed she knew that she was the co ruler of anti fairy world but AW got in the way. "Well Juliet go meet your Romeo so he can propose" anti Bella said.

With AC and his mothe

"mum for thee 100th time to day I have to get a ring,she'll come over Then I'll ask her to marry me" AC said. "Well I know you'll be happier with Carly,then that women" his mother spat the last part. AC nodded he couldn't argue with that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The question

Carly put on a beautifal dress it was a long white dress with long sleeves. Her sister was a her door her arms crossed "hey if it doesn't work out let me know" anti Bella said. Carly and Bella were twins

they are identical but Bella had blue skin while Carly had white skin and she didn't have wings yet she could fly, there father was an anti fairy while there mother was human.

"Reall ,Bella if he does propose you know what I'll say,I love him and he loves me" Carly said

"Ya you got your high school crush but I didn't" Bella said

Carly knew her sister was jealous of her but she didn't care "well wish  
me luck" Carly said heading out the door

Carly made it to AC's castle she went inside up to the second floor then walking to AC's office she didn't need to knock AC loved having his beloved with him.

"Anti Cosmo?" Carly said looking around his office "no it's your worst nightmare" Carly turned to see AC flying upside down he kissed her on the lips which she gladly returned. "I missed you,dearest" AC said putting his mate in his arms "I missed you to" Carly said.

AC tilted Carly's head up so they were eye to eye "Carly my darling I have something to ask you" AC said getting a small box out of his jacket. AC got down on one knee and held one of Carly's hands "Carly I want to spend the rest of our eternal lives together,will you marry me and be my queen"

Carly was crying she nodded putting her arms around AC "yes I'll marry you,I love you" Carly said. "Well it's about time"

The couple turned to anti mama Cosma "Mum!" AC said

"Well she is right you know" anti Bella said coming into the room. "So love birds when is the wedding?" Both anti Bella and Amc said. AC and Carly looked at each other AC spoke "the wedding will be a week from today" everyone nodded. The three of them left well Carly was being dragged by her sister but managed to escape with out her sister knowing. She went back to AC he twirled her in his arms then leaned down to kiss her. AC opened Carly's mouth then his tounge explor her mouth causing Carly to moun. she tried to end the kiss but AC put his arms around her body so she couldn't move. Carly put her hand on AC's desk. Carly closed her eyes soon AC ended the kiss "I'll see you soon,my darling" AC said. "Fine I love you" Carly said. AC hugged his mate before Carly began walking away both of there hands were touching until they couldn't touch anymore. 'Please stay safe' AC thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 how it all started,flashback

When Carly and Bella were 16

The wind blew quietly in anti fairy world Carly was walking to lunch when some anti fairy girls got in front of her "hey girls look its the halfa" the other girls laughed. Carly tried to go past them when the middle girl grabbed her then shoved her against a locker hard. "Come on halfa fight back" the middle girl said. Carly tried to get away but the other two girls held her back. "That's it" May raised her hand to punch Carly but she was stopped "that is enough" "oh ya..!" All three girls turned to face the boy who said that but when they saw who it was they all looked scared "a-a anti c-c-Cosmo!" May said scared for her life. "You were saying?" AC said "uh uh" May started to say "shut your trap" AC said they all obeyed "get out of my sight,if you ever hurt,Carly again you'll pay for it" AC said

"Ors wha" a voice said AC turned to anti Wanda the dumbest girl in anti fairy world "ya what she said what is she to you?" May said "you almost hit the future co ruler of anti fairy world" AC growled. "What?" All five girls said dumbfounded. "Now if you'll excuse us" AC said Carly looked at AC "come along Carly" AC took Carly gently by the arm leading her to the library.

Once in the library

AC put his beloved into a hug Carly was against his chest AC put his head on the top of Carly's. "I love you so much,my beloved" AC said

kissing her forehead "I love you to anti Cosmo" Carly said in a whisper. AC heard foot steps coming towards the library anti Bella Carly's twin. AC let go of Carly going behind a book shelf acting like he wasn't there. "Hey Carly are you ready to go to class?" Anti Bella said. Carly looked at her watch 'wow its time for 6 hour. Since it was the first day of 5 grade the students were given assigned seats for the year. 'Here we go' Carly said walking into class.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 flashback

When I walked into class my eyes looked around the class room then on the clock 10 minutes before 6 hour starts. I turned my head to see anti Wanda and my twin talking? "Ok are you sure this will work? AB said AW nodded 'it will work,I'll have anti Cosmo to my self and nothin will stop me" aw said feeling confident in her plan. Anti Bella smirked then nodded. Carly turned around in her seat to the front anti Bella sat next to her sister Carly heard every word that anti Wanda and anti Bella said.

Carly's p.o.v

So anti Bella and anti Wanda are going to try and separate me and anti Cosmo I can't believe them well I can believe those two I knew my sister was jealous of me I didn't care. There was 40 minutes of class left. I did all of the notes and I finished my homework everyone was still working. I stud up the teacher looked at me then nodded. I smiled at her walking

Out the door I was the 2 smartest in the school next to AC so we only have to go to one class a day and if I was done with everything for the day in that class then I get to leave that class early. I walked up the main stairwell to the second floor I walked to the library door then opening it. I looked around the library normally anti Cosmo would be reading on one of the couches but he wasn't there were was he? I sat on one of the couches I had no idea why aw was jealous of me but I could understand why my sister anti Bella would want anti Cosmo for herself. She's always been jealous of me since the day I meet anti Cosmo in kindergarten. Ever since the first day anti Cosmo has been my protecter from bullies and my sister. And ever since then anti Bella has been jealous of our friendship she's tried so many times to separate us she doesn't understand that me and anti Cosmo are in love.


	5. Chapter 5

5 Flashback

I was walking to class I wanted to tell anti Cosmo about anti Wanda and my sisters plot to separate us but I don't know if I should tell anti Cosmo or not. I sat in my normal seat,anti Cosmo flew in then sitting next to me I put my head down "dearest what's wrong?" Anti Cosmo said putting my into a hug he stroked my hair also his purring calmed me down. "Is it about the test we have to take?"

"Yes that's it I'm nerves I won't do good" I said lying AC studied my face to see if I was lying but he shrugged his shoulders then turning to the front of the class his right arms went around my back then he rested it on my shoulder,squeezing It. 10 minutes the teacher posted our grades on the board me and AC are tied for 1 place my sister was below the top ten. She looked at me giving me a dirty look AC growled at her she quickly went out of the room in fear of anti Cosmo. Normally AC is mean to everyone and everyone is afraid of him because he is the prince of the anti fairies.

After class AC put his arm around me we walked to the library AC sat on the couch while I laid on it putting my head on one of his legs. "Carly look at me" AC said his voice stern. I did so "why did you lie to me in class you know better then that?"

"I..I" I started to say "CARlY" AC said getting impaicent "it's my sister she hates me and she likes you,but she knows I love you" I said tears coming down my face I was put on my back AC on top of me "listen to me my darling,no one is going to separate us,ever" anti Cosmo said licking my tears a away then moving down to my neck he bite my neck then sucking hard.I mound loud. AC smirked then looking at me "your my good girl aren't you?" AC purred against my ear. "Yes" I whispered back.


	6. Chapter 6

6 flashback

"Will this work?" AB looked at AW then they both looked at Anti Cupid. Anti Cupid huffed flying over to his potion cabinet then picking up a potion that would do the job. "Of course it will work I guarantee who takes this potion will fall in love with you and the life you desire will be yours" anti Cupid said handing anti Wanda the potion. "Thank you so much anti Cupid" anti Bella said both girls flew out of his celler then out of his house. Once they were far away from the house anti Bella and anti Wanda smirked at each other "it was so easy to lie to anti Cupid hopefully my sister doesn't get in the way of our plan" anti Bella said putting the potion in anti Wanda's hand then flying home.

I was in the kitchen making dinner for my self I made a small salad,grilled cheese.

After I ate I cleaned up my mess then looking out the window wondering when my sister will be back I didn't trust her one bit and to be honest I really didn't care for her she's always been jealous of me no matter what it was. I wanted to go see AC but I'm so tired so I went up stairs then went to bed not realizing what was about to happen. Anti Wanda anti poofed her self into anti cosmos castle she went into the kitchen she noticed a cup of tea that anti Cosmo had prepared for himself. Anti Wanda listened for anti Cosmo he was almost done with his paperwork for the day so she quickly poured the potion into the cup of tea then stirring it then anti poofing away.

20 minutes later

Anti Cosmo was writing away finally he was done with his work anti Cosmo sighed folding his hands then leaning back in his chair. He raised his wand a bit of black smoke was on the desk then in its place was the cup of tea he had prepared earlier. He put the cup to his lips 2/4 of the tea was gone when his mother came in to the room it startled AC which made him spilt the cup of tea on the desk just missing all of the paperwork he had done. "Mum what in the name of anti fairly world!" Anti Cosmo said anti poofing the mess away. "What a mother can't see her son?" Amc said AC sighed putting his fingers through his hair. "Mum you can see me but don't startle me!" AC said annoyed. Amc sighed then sitting down on the couch the fire cracking in the hearth.


	7. Chapter 7

7

To day was the first day of my new life out side of high school. Graduation was last week and what was really strange is that I hadn't heard from anti Cosmo since graduation. I was really worried about him OMG that's right I can't believe I had for gotten! I remember over hearing a conversation involving aw and my sister they were talking about getting a potion from anti Cupid to make anti Cosmo think that anti Wanda was the co ruler of anti fairy world. I was so mad at aw and my sister for betraying me like this but I couldn't get my revenge on them now I have to go to anti cupids to get the antidote for the forgetfulness potion. I just prey I'm not to late.

Anti Wanda was just getting up she whimpered in pain from all of the bruises on her arms. She only preyed that anti Cosmo was not in the room. Anti Wanda carefully looked around the room 'good anti cozzie is gone' anti Wanda thought getting up from her bed then getting on a long sleeve shirt to hide the bruises. Then looking into the mirror "what have I done?" Anti Wanda whispered to her self. She wondered why she even wanted anti Cosmo he was abusive to her,they don't kiss they didnt even share the same bed. Anti Wanda kind of felt bad for taking anti Cosmo from his real mate. 'Its time to set things right' anti Wanda thought to her self then opening her door then flying to anti Cosmo's office. She opened the door only to be swept off her feet by anti Cosmo "anti Wanda my darling I am so sorry I shouldn't of taken my anger out

on you,I love you so much" anti Cosmo said. His grip on anti Wanda getting tighter "now what did you want to tell me?" AC said. "Oh it's waz nothin" anti Wanda said putting her head on her 'husband's' shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Oh great I'm to late they actually love each other but I don't care this isn't right it's a forced love I'm anti cosmos mate not anti Wanda. I have to find anti Cupid he'll know what to do,I hope.

I flew to anti cupids house I knocked on the front door. " Carly,come in child" anti Cupid said. "Thanks papa" yes anti Cupid is mine and anti Bella's father. No he doesn't wear a diaper he doesn't have the curly hair either. He is wearing a business suit papa is the potions master at anti fairy high. Papa disowned anti Bella I live with my father full time but Bella was unstable so I went to live with her for a while. I sighed "p..pa..papa!" I put my arms around my fathers body tears coming down my face "it's horrible!" I cried.

"Darling what's wrong?" Papa said stroking my hair "it's anti Cosmo!" I said. My fathers hands were on my cheeks in an instant. "What about,anti Cosmo?" Papa growled. "Did he hurt you? I swear I will end him!" Papa anti poofed up a sword and a berlap sack. "Papa it's nothing like that now put that stuff away!" I cried embaressed. "It's also about anti wanda,she gave anti Cosmo a potion and I over heard that you gave her the potion"

Papa looked embaressed "oh dear,yes I gave anti Wanda a forgetfulness potion,which reminds me" papas face getting serious "are you sure that anti Wanda wanted to use the potion and not your sister?"

"Y..yes papa" I lied. I knew that anti Bella wanted to use the potion but anti Wanda took it from my sister and used it. I hated lying to my father but I had no choice I hope he doesn't find out I lied because then I will get the spanking of a life time. "All right I have the antidote you seek,use it wisely my daughter"

I fallowed my father into the celler or as he calls it his workshop. "Ah here you are" the potion was put into my hand. "I love you"

"I love you to papa" I said hugging him then flying out of the house.


	9. Chapter 9

9

I flew to anti cosmo's castle the potion safely in my pocket. I saw anti fairies going into his castle. For the once a week meeting I know AC like a book. Taliported my self into the kitchen like after the meeting AC will have a cup of tea which was sitting on the island I took the potion out of my pocket but I hesitated could I ruin AC and AW's relationship? I didn't know what to do. I put the potion in my back pocket I went to the huge dining room. I peered into the room anti fairies were talking in little groups. I saw anti Bella talking with a anti fairy. She noticed me I gasped then backing up my body went up against the wall. "Carly,I know your there"

I came out of the shadows I wanted to speak but anti Bella put her hand up "save it I know why your here"

"You do?" She nodded "yes I do your here to separate anti Cosmo and anti Wanda"

I opened my mouth but yet again she put up her hand I nodded "Carly I am so sorry I don't know what came over me I let my jealously cloud me I got so jealous of you I lost my way" Bella said tears coming out of her face we hugged. "So how is anti Cosmo and anti Wanda's relationship?

Bella sucked in some air her teeth closed "it's bad he beats her he doesn't love her,but anti Wanda won't let him out of her sight"

"Well I guess I'm going to have to break them up" I said holding up the potion. "Carly I heard you lied to dad" Bella said smirking. She knows what daddy's girl I am. Again I nodded "I know he's going to find out" I whispered "and if I recall this won't be the first time over his knee" Bella said. "It will be the 4th so ha"

Bella grumbled.

A anti fairy girl opened the door "Bella,Carly the meeting is going to start soon you had better get in here or leader will think your un loyal" she said. Bella went into the room "do what you have to do" she said I nodded. Then she shut the door

I flew into the kitchen I took out the potion pouring it all into the cup stirring it with the spoon right next to the cup. I put the spoon down then flying home.


End file.
